Mrs Rose Lupin
by GryffindorTom
Summary: "I can't love my godfather's daughter, especially as I grew up with her, but I cannot shake this feeling about her off me." Auror Teddy Lupin, the godson of Harry Potter thought as he turned to see Rose Weasley. "But I want her to become Mrs Rose Lupin."


Title **Mrs Rose Lupin * * *** Rating **T**

Summary **"** **I can't love my godfather's daughter, especially as I grew up with her, but I cannot shake this feeling about her off me." Auror Teddy Lupin, the godson of Harry Potter thought as he turned to see Rose Weasley. "But I want her to become Mrs Rose Lupin."**

Pairings **Teddy/Rose, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny** **(past), Ron/Hermione (past), Teddy/Victorie (past)**

Authors Note **Yes, I'm back with a one-shot that I had wrote ages ago but never got around to publish until now. If I am honest, I had lost my feelings for fan fiction until now.**

-Mrs Rose Lupin-

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 2025**_

' _I can't love my godfather's daughter, especially as I grew up with her and her half brother Hugo and Aunt Hermione, as well as Uncle Harry and James, Al and Lily-flower, but I can't shake this feeling of love for her off me.'_ Auror Teddy Lupin, Auror in Charge of the C Squad, the one that interfaces with the Muggle police in the investigation of crimes involving those citizens in the Magical World, either victims or perpetrators, thought as he pondered Rose Potter-Granger, the product of an illicit affair between Hermione Granger and Harry Potter whilst the two were married to Ronald and Ginny Weasley respectively. ' _The only thing is I really want her to be my future Mrs Lupin.'_

' _I know Victorie was really wanting that title, but she couldn't see past the werewolf heritage that I have, just like she was with her father and how he had been attacked in a battle with that bastard, Fenrir Greyback,'_ the young Auror thought as he headed out of the room that he had stopped in. ' _Whereas Rose, she understands me, but still it is wrong, me and Rose, yet I am so in love with her.'_

As he headed to the study where his godfather's private Floo portal, which led to the main Floo of the Head Auror's office, he knew that his godfather would go berserk at him, especially as the reaction by the Head Auror to a previous suitor that held feelings for Rose, almost meant that Scorpius Malfoy was cursed back to the womb of his "aunt", Daphne Greengrass, had it not been for the loving ministrations of the Head Auror's second wife, Hermione Granger.

Teddy knew that he did not want to be cursed, so he had to frame his statement to his godfather in a way that would not cause him to die.

As he saw his godfather sitting down in the study, filling in a report for his wife, Hermione, who was head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE, Harry and Teddys ultimate boss, he knew that usually that meant that Harry was not to be disturbed. On this occasion, however, Teddy knew that he had to get it out.

As he looked at his godfather, Teddy realised that he had the new meaning of the word fear, especially when halfway through Harry and him conversing, Teddy heard his godfather say one thing...

"Should you so much as even think about hurting my daughter Mr Lupin, I will make you bleed so hard that you will not survive what I did to your cousin...and I don't mean the brat that he brought up either! Yes, you can make my daughter your future Mrs Lupin."

-Mrs Rose Lupin-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot *** **Status** Complete ******* **Distribution** FFN *** **Story ID** **115 ***** **Publish Date** **10/09/2017**


End file.
